Era
by Xenoglossy
Summary: Team 7, finally together again, at the end of an era.


**PRE FIC RANTINGS AND A SPRINKLE OF DISCLAIMER:** This is another 15minutesficlet lj comm fic. The word was 'elegy', and I've always had a sneaking suspicion that things might turn out like this.  
Naruto does not belong to me in any way, manner or form. I do not claim to accurately predict the results of Kishimoto-san's story. That said, enjoy. Or something. ;;Era  
Cephied Variable"So this is it, huh?"The stone was smooth and black except for the single name carved into it. Sakura ran her fingers across the name and shivered at the memories it brought back. Most of them were bad, but some of them were good and that was the part that made her shudder."Guess so."They stood in silence for a few moments. He hadn't been a hero, afterall. Far from it, in fact. But the Rokudaime had insisted that his name was one that should be remembered. Most people assumed he wished to teach the future generations of Hidden Leaf a lesson in loyalty, but Sakura knew the truth- the Rokudaime was simply being selfish. She couldn't blame him, however. Here she was beside him. She was being selfish too."I... don't think I'll ever visit this grave again." she said quietly, drawing a long, shaky breath and brushing her hair back behind her ears. It was growing out again- she would have to cut it soon."You say that now, but you'll feel differently."Sakura shook her head, "No. I won't." You can't always be living in the past. She learned that lesson from _him_.The Rokudaime sighed heavily and looked at her from beneath the wide brim of his head dress. There were tears rimming his bright, blue eyes. Barely noticiable (he'd gotten better at hiding them over the years), but Sakura knew they were there, "We'd better head back, Sakura. It's getting dark and your husband will worry about you." he attempted a smile, but there was a huge difference between the Sixth Hokage's _real_ smile and the sad, wavering half grin he was flashing at her, "Besides, the old hag left me enough paper work to line the road from here to Hidden Sand. Doesn't look like I'm going to get any sleep in the next decade."Sakura laughed, but it wasn't very sincere. But it made Naruto smile, at least.

* * *

_"He's dead. Orochimaru's dead."Sasuke's voice was hoarse and muted. He sounded like he was trying to yell underwater, which was suiting since he was, in fact, drowning in his own blood. Sakura watched a bruised and broken Naruto drag himself over to the dark haired boy. She watched Naruto clasp one of Sasuke's pale, fragile looking hands in his own and hold on with fierce desperation."You're dead too, you asshole." Naruto hissed, burying his face in the other's boy's bloody chest, "You're going to die for real this time, and you don't even care." the blonde sobbed raggedly and Sakura bit her lip, trying to bite back her own tears. She wanted to go to Sasuke as well. She wanted to go to both of them, but she knew well enough to keep her distance. Naruto had just killed his best friend and she couldn't imagine what that felt like."If you had just come home, you fucking stupid PRICK, it would have been okay. You wouldn't have had to die! I hate you, Sasuke. I hate you more than I've ever hated anything! You're so fucking SELFISH!""You... moron." Sasuke's breathing was heavy and irregular. His eyelids were fluttering, and his eyes kept flickering from black, to red, to yellow, back to black. The curse seal was retreating steadily, but every word Sasuke spoke sounded like it was torn from his soul, "I... I couldn't go... back. You... knew that.""You just didn't try hard enough. You just didn't care enough. You were too busy being a selfish dick to look for a way and now-""Naruto-" Sasuke sounded like he was dying. Sasuke was dying, but his voice- the longing, the desperation, the conflicting panic and calm in his voice. It sent shivers down Sakura's spine. She was a healing nin. She hated seeing people die.Sasuke closed his eyes, "Naruto, I..." and then he died. Sakura finally approached them, her feet heavy and her mind reeling. She dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around Naruto's back, resting her head on his shoulder. Sasuke looked so young- his skin nearly white and his dark hair spilling across his forhead and over closed eyes. He didn't look like a seventeen year boy who had lived a tortured life. He looked like a child."I'm not going to cry over him, Sakura." Naruto said, wiping the tears away from his eyes, "He's not worth crying over." Naruto was a bad liar.Sakura held him tighter, and he didn't let go of Sasuke's hand. Team Seven was together again for the last time, at the end of an era._fin 


End file.
